Ford Pines
Summary Stanford "Ford" Pines is the author of the infamous Journals and uncle to Dipper and Mabel Pines. He was a scientist who investigated the paranormal, being attracted to the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon for its supposed supernatural activities. Ford would document these bizarre findings within a trilogy of books. One day he got trapped within a portal he made to investigate countless new, and far stranger worlds. Using help from the journals he left behind, Ford's brother Stan was finally able to get him back to our world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Stanford Pines, commonly shortened to Ford Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Male Age: In his sixties Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability, Speed, and Stamina, Genius Intelligence, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Memory Manipulation, Energy Projection with Laser Gun, Information Analysis (Scanned Mabel's entire molecular structure the day he met her), Magnetism Manipulation, Ice Manipulation & Status Effect Inducement (Has a freezing gun), Can patch multidimensional rips, Summoning (Can randomly summon either an interdimensional good samaritan or an unimaginable beast that feeds on fear), Resistance against Mind Manipulation. With preparation time he gains; Existence Erasure (His Quantum Destabilizer would have blasted Bill into nonexistence), Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Wall level (Effortlessly overpowered Stan) Speed: Superhuman (Casually dodged and evaded his brother from close range without even trying. Stan being a former boxer and able to fight off multiple opponents at once) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push around boulders. Stronger than Dipper Pines) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Tanked several of Stan's hits, who at the time was strong enough to knock ten teeth out of a mugger. Should also be durable enough to take hits from current Stan, who can hurt dinosaurs) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with various weapons. Likely up to Universal with the Infinity Belt (He was going to search for Mabel through the multiverse by going through portals that he didn't make) Standard Equipment: Various laser and magnetic guns, the Infinity Belt *'Optional Equipment:' Quantum Destabilizer Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Holds 12 Ph.Ds. Was capable of creating a perpetual motion machine when he was just a teen. Made a portal that could access infinite parallel worlds and violate the laws of gravity. Built a device able to contain a hole between the 2nd and 3rd spacial dimensions. Formed an equation to undo Gravity Falls's "Weirdness Magnetism," a supernatural force that attracts and imprisons objects and life forms with paranormal traits. Has spent years investigating the supernatural and extraterrestrial, documenting hundreds of cases in his books. Posses knowledge of countless worlds from his time spent in the portal. According to Alex Hirsch, Ford also has a highly conditioned mind. As shown when he was able to spend decades in the portal without any signs of trauma, whereas Fiddleford was permanently scarred from looking into it for mere seconds. He likely also has extraordinary survival skills and adaptability due to being able to survive in there for so long. Successfully stole hundreds of parts to build his Quantum Destabilizer, becoming a recognized criminal in several parts of the multiverse Weaknesses: Overly prideful and will put himself in great harm to protect his family Others Notable Victories: The Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) The Thing's profile (The Thing had assimilated 7 random people, Ford knew not to let it touch him and was fully equipped) Notable Losses: Caveira (Clancyverse) Caveira's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Engineers Category:Doctors Category:Gun Users Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Super Scientists Category:Memory Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 9